Death
by Ryan Angel Linteah
Summary: You know Geostigma is all your doing, and that you are our weapon. You should know what to do. After all killing is what you do. She looked up, Killing is just what I do best. The experiment was almost complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Death**

Prologue

I'm not going to say the pairings, so you'll just have to see, I have two characters that I added into my story, please review and no flames please. It doesn't exactly take place after Advent Children, it's more during Advent, but it's way different. Anyways, the weapons that Kristy has will be more futuristic.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, or Raina. I do however own Kristy.

* * *

The body fell to the ground, her blade at the bottom of her gun covered in blood. The shadow smirked, another victom. More soliders ran towards the shadow, and began shooting at the mysterious killer. She easily reflected all of them with her sword, and with a flick of her hand the sword disappeared. She then reloaded her gun and started to shoot at the rest of the soliders that survived. The shadow walked pass all the dead bodies that surrounded it, heading towards it's destination.It's eyes burning red with anger for ShinRa.

"I'm in."

"You know what to do."

"Don't worry."

The shadow turned off the communicator, and continued heading towards where the president would be waiting. It continued to walk but before it reached the stairs hundreds of soliders appeared in front of it.The shadow was looking down, smirking. It held out it hands like it was trying to hold hands with somebody as it's fun appeared in her hands.It looked up as it flicked it's wrists, the swords appeared as it did so.The shadow dodged from side to side as the bullets missed it and hit all the other soliders. Before ten minutes, they were all dead, like all the others.

The shadow continue to walk up the stairs slowly, but the president knew, it was coming, and there was no where he could run.

"Remember me?"

The president nodded, not showing his fear.

"Of course you remember me..."

His eyes widened as it took out it's weapon, she held up her weapon, he could see her clearly now, it really was a woman... he closed his eyes as he heard gunfire...

_1percent complete._

_

* * *

_

I know it was short, but it I'm not sure if it'll turn out like I want it to, but I'm going to keep trying, no flames please! I'll update once I get 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death**

Chapter 1

Alright first chapter now... review please! The characters will be appearing, and so will the characters I added. You'll see about the pairings later on. There will be scenes from Advent, since I said it was like during the time of Advent, but other scenes that don't include Advent... the wordings might not be exact but I tried my best.

* * *

Rufus shot up, that dream... again. What could it have meant? What had he done? That girl seemed to know everything about ShinRa. Did he know her? His head was filled with question that needed to be answered. He got out of his bed looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't know who he was, what he was, what his purpose on earth was... atleast notanymore. This girl seemed to know him, and he seemed to know her, but her name wouldn't come out. He looked at his reflection in the mirror once more. He was sweating... of course he was, that dream seemed so real, her expression, the gunfire, everything... He snapped back to reality as he heard someone calling his name. 

"What is it?" He asked wiping away the sweat that was dripping down his face.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Reno."

"Alright sir." Reno replied walking off, letting Rufus be alone.

* * *

"Hey... Kadaj? Are her memories back yet?" Yazoo asked looking down at the young looking girl. 

"Not yet." Kadaj replied smirking a bit.

"How much longer?" Loz asked.

"Not to long."

They looked down, the body looking so peaceful, nobody would've guessed that it was a weapon.

"Finally... you think of something brilliant."

Kadaj turned, "It's not like you could've thought of a better plan Raina."

The girl named Raina smirked, "Yeah well... what are you going to do once her memories ARE restored? Send her out leaving her to know nothing about how you recreated her?"

"She'll know nothing about her past life." Kadaj answered.

"You know... by awakening her you'll be putting your own life in danger." Raina answered standing by Kadaj.

"Who cares? Isn't that why we recreated her even stronger then before?"

Raina stayed quiet, but still looking at what the four of them had created, she looked so human, so peaceful, so...lonely.

"We'll have to name her, and send her out before she awakens." Kadaj said suddenly.

"Name her? Can't she remember her own name? You restore her memories with my best friend's! The least she can do is remember her name and me!" Raina screamed.

"It's your best friend's memories... but she's different, don't forget she's not human."

Raina looked down Kadaj was right. Her best friend was no longer human, why they remade her, she still had no clue.

"90 percent complete." Kadaj whispered.

"Almost there." Raina said.

* * *

Marlene looked at Denzel, he looked like he was in pain. Her best friend was dying and she knew that she couldn't do anything about it, except be there for him when he needs her there. She was angry at Cloud for leaving Denzel like this, and leaving her as well, but she knew that Cloud had a reason for leaving. Tifa had told her that she would take her to the church to see Cloud, and she was over excited to go... but that would mean Denzel would be home alone. But if she was able to bring Cloud back... Denzel would have more strength to fight against the geostigma... wouldn't he? It was worth a try. 

"I'll be back Denzel... I promise." Marlene whispered hoping he could hear her.

Marlene ran downstairs to Tifa who was waiting for her.

"Ready Marlene?"

Marlene nodded, "Of course!"

Tifa nodded and started to walk towards the church. It didn't take them long, they were happy that they got the chance to see Cloud, it wasn't all the time Tifa could take Marlene to the church like this.

Tifa opened the door. The door made a loud sound as it opened, Tifa walked further into the church letting the door close behind her. Marlene ran towards the flowers as Tifa walked up behind her looking around at the equipment there.

"Does Cloud live here?" Marlene asked her eyes drifting towards the equipment as well.

"I guess he does." Tifa answered walking towards a box with a lantern on the corner of the box's surface.

Marlene then saw the bandage on top of it by the lantern, Marlene quickly ran towards it, she picked it up gently then looked up at Tifa.

"Is Cloud sick?" Marlene asked with a confused face.

"Why didn't he say something?"

"Did he leave because he's sick?"

"He just... wants to fight alone."

"Fight?"

"No." Tifa answered all to quickly, "I don't thinkthat he will." Tifa said then turned to look at Marlene and smiled slightly.

"Let's go home Marlene."

Marlene ran back a few steps and gave Tifa a stern look.

"No! Cloud's not here yet!" Marlene argued.

"I know sweetie... I miss him to." Tifa answered while looking down, then her glance returned to Marlene. "Say he does come back." Tifa started.

"We'll all go home together!" Marlene said with a happy expression on her face.

Tifa knelt down, "Not before... he gets a lecture." She said smiling.

"Uh Huh!" Marlene said raising her right hand up while returning the smile.

Marlene hummed a soft tune as she touched some of the flowers, as Tifa stood behind her folding her arms and waiting patiently.

Marlene soon heard the door creep open and she immediately stood up and ran, "Cloud!" She said as she ran past Tifa, but soon to be held back by her. Marlene looked up at Tifa confused, but then saw that the figure she saw was not Cloud. Tifa took a few steps back pulling Marlene with her.

"You want to play?"

Tifa looked sternly at the man, not taking her eyes off of him.

"I guess that's a no." He said then added a question, "Where's mother?" He asked, then looked down at the flowers.

"Huh? Ugh... gross." He said shaking his head a bit as he said the last word. "Hey! Where's mother?"

Tifa answered immediately, "There's no one here!"

"Fine then... play with me." He said motioning her.

Tifa pushed Marlene softly and let Marlene run behind a column as shelter. Tifa grabbed out her fighting gloves and slipped them on slowly, then got in her fighting position.

The man got into a fighting position, "This'll be fun."

Tifa glared slightly, "Hmph."

She ran forward with great speed doing a beat rush skill, then she did a round house kick straight to his face, she balanced herself again, but the man punched her back, adding his shocking weapon to it as well. Tifa slid back into the flowers and wiped her bottom lip and below it as well, then stood back up her hand showing the shock that had went through her, her hand tightened back into a fist, as she ran once more punching him back, she flew quickly at him as she jumped from wall to wall and punched him back, she then kicked him one and did a sumersault kick as he knocked her back into the wall. She ducked quickly before recieving another punch, she knocked his hands out of her way then ran and punched him down and grabbed his head making him slide against the ground, she then jumped off of him, but he grabbed her legs and threw her towards the wall. Tifa landed on the wall as the flowers burst up into the air. She looks at him faintly through the flower petals as she postions herself to jump again at him. Tifa quickly jumps grabbing him once more throwing him into the air and back down into the church's benches. She lands looking back slightly.

"TIFA!" Marlene yells running over to Tifa, who bends down slightly and smiles before hearing the victory song. Tifa looks around slightly, then turns to see a bench flying up in the air as he answers his phone.

"She's not here..." He says drifting off slightly.

"I am NOT crying." He replies.

"No... I can handle this... alright, I'll bring you the girl." He finally finishes, then looks at Tifa, "Where were we?" He asked to no one in particullar.

Tifa grunts as the bench comes flying at Marlene and her. Marlene quickly ducks for cover and Tifa easily hits it away from her knocking it into pieces, the man more quick then before shocks her back into a column as he easily flies towards her shocking her once more and letting the column hit her piece by piece before throwing her into the flowers. He walks over to Tifa slowly and picks her up by her vest. The man smirked, but then feels something hit him on the side of the head. The man looks back to see Marlene who just glared slightly, the man then turns and sees the materia, and smirks even more.

* * *

Cloud never liked to spend time with anyone... and now that he had Geostigma, that didn't make it any better. He looked down. He was confused about what he wanted, he felt so alone. But then again, he never let anyone in either... and he wasn't about to, not now... not when Sephiroth could come back anytime and take away someone else he cared for. His cell started to ring, he checked the caller ID... Rufus. He let it keep ringing, and just waited till Rufus left a voice message. 

"Cloud, it's me Rufus. I have a feeling that Kadaj is up to no good again. Call me back after you find out what Kadaj and his group is doing."

* * *

Rufus stared at the phone. Cloud never answered, but he knew that Cloud had gotten his message. The dream did scare him... although he didn't tell Rude or Reno about it, he didn't want them involved yet. But knowing Reno, he'd butt in anyways. Hesigheda little, hopeful that Cloud could stop what Kadaj was planning before Kadaj tried to bring the nightmare back. Kadaj was also the stubborn one, but then again so was Cloud. He kept thinking about the questions before... that still needed to be answered. 

_95 percent complete..._

Kadaj smirked, almost time.

* * *

I'll leave it at that... this has got to be the longest chapter of a story i have EVER wrote in my entire life... but anyways, you can tell I used the fighting scene between Tifa and Loz, some of the wordings might've been wrong but I tried my best. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Death**

Chapter 2

Well this is my second chapter... enjoy and REVIEW! I'VE GOT SOOOOOO MANY HITS AND NOBODY REVIEWS! So review please... :D thanks!

* * *

Kadaj watched the experiment carefully, it could wake up anytime now... but he didn't want to slip and fall and accidently wake up the experiment. Her black hair surrounded her like an angel, she was almost perfect... but there was only one person he thought was perfect. And yet... he knew that person would never feel the same way. 

_100 percent complete_

Kadaj stared at the experiment now, he was suppose to have sent it out by now.

"What to do?" Kadaj asked himself.

"Leave it to me." Raina said behind him raising up both of her hands above her... best friend's reincarnation transporting her out to Midgar.

The body slowly disappeared, Raina had to say, that the experiment was a beautiful looking young lady... much like her friend had been. She had black mid length hair, about 5'5, looked about 22 years old, and wore an outfit much like her friend... wearing all black, an off the shoulder shirt, a miniskirt, and over the knee boots with a chain belt.

"Be careful." She whispered before the body fully disappeared.

* * *

"Denzel?" 

Where could he have gone? He had geostigma, he shouldn't have wandered off from her.

"TIFA!"

Tifa turned to face where the voice had come from, "Denzel?"

Tifa ran towards the voice but soon stopped seeing a body beside Denzel.

"Who's that?"

"I found her laying here."

Tifa stared at the girl before... it was a girl about her age. Tifa stared at the girl a little longer before looking back at Denzel.

"Let's go Denzel..."

"We can't just leave her here!"

Tifa then looked at Denzel, "Let's go find Marlene first then we'll come back and help her okay?"

"No... I'm staying here."

Denzel then stopped talking before refusing Tifa once more as he saw the young looking girl move slightly.

"Are you okay?"

The girl's eyes fluttered open, she shot up looking around, then locked her ruby eyes with Tifa's.

"I'm fine." The girl replied with a monotone voice.

Denzel stared at the girl a moment longer, she had seemed so familiar, yet her voice was cold, nothing like... Tifa? No... Marlene? No... what was her name... his eyes widened, "NO WAY!" He yelled out suddenly to the young adult.

"I'm twenty-two, do you really have to act like I'm a kid?" The twenty two year old asked, her voice still not changing tone.

"Uh... you were a friend to my friend Cloud... and... you see... he..."

"Cloud?" She asked her eyes glowing slightly with curiousity.

"Yeah! He was geostigma like I do and he's been hurt really bad, he won't talk to anyone."

"Geostigma."

Denzel nodded as Tifa just stared.

"Weapon..."

Denzel didn't know what she had just said, but just nodded, "So, where did you go Kristy?"

The young adult named Kristy stared at Denzel for a moment, "I don't remember." Her voice changed, from coldless, to a more friendly tone.

"Cloud's been locked up in his... church for quite awhile..."

Kristy nodded, letting everything sink in.

"Come on, let's go find Cloud!"

Kristy stared slightly at the kid name Denzel, before she finally nodded in agreement. Kristy stood up, as Denzel grabbed her hand and took her toward the sector five slums to what use to be Aeris's church.

When they finally arrived at the church, Kristy opened the door, softly, and looked around slightly.

"So this is it?" Kristy asked walking further into the church her heels clicking.

"CLOUD!" Denzel yelled but then grunted from his geostigma. Even if Kristy was much older then he was, she was one of his best friends... until she disappeared at the age 18... it's been four years.

"Den..." The voice trailed off when he set eyes on Kristy.

Kristy was the same as always... her black hair tied in a loose ponytail flowed around her when she walked, off the shoulder mid riff, and a miniskirt with slits both sides and over the knee boots.

Cloud stared at her for a moment not saying anything, she was dead, it couldn't be her. Was it really the girl that had helped him when he was younger... the one that had left him all alone again when he was nineteen? He had liked her back then... alot, he spent everyday with her until she disappeared two years later, leaving him with Avalanche, he had learned to get over her, to move on after he had met Aeris but now...

"Cloud..." She whispered, somehow everything slowly sinking back into her, everything that had happened when they were younger.

Cloud stayed quiet still thinking, he didn't think he'd ever see her again, what was he to say? He had grown distant to everyone... he flinched, his pain of geostigma coming back. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to block off the pain. He felt a hand on his arm, as the pain subsided. He looked up to meet Kristy's crimson eyes.

"Kristy..."

Kristy nodded, before hugging him, all her memories flooding into her, she remembered everything from when she was a kid to when she was eighteen... but after that, everything was blank.

Cloud closed his eyes, before hugging her back, he hadn't seen her in four years, and didn't expect to after everyone claimed she was dead...

Denzel smiled, and turned to see Tifa walking in with Marlene, who's eyes were widened at the sight of Cloud hugging a girl.

"Who is that Denzel?"

"It's Kristy!"

Marlene eyes widened even more, "KRISTY!"

She ran over to Kristy and hugged her, Kristy had just enough time to break free from Cloud's hug to hug Marlene.

"Marlene..."

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Marlene was scolding Kristy.

"Uh... I don't... remember." She mumbled

"How can you not remember?"

Kristy shrugged, before the door shot open, revealing Yazoo and Loz.

"Hey Loz... look." Yazoo pointed to Kristy, Marlene and Denzel ran off to the side as Kristy and Cloud got into their fighting positions.

Kristy took a deep breath as a masume came out of her skin in both hands, and dashed forward, attacking Yazoo with quick motions... and then... it was time...

_100 percent complete_

_

* * *

_

Okay... well everyone... that chapter went WAY slow... and I'm already starting my third chapter... next will be awesome! I promise! so READ AND REVVVVIEW! AND NOTICE I SAID REVIEW!


End file.
